


The Curious Type

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, can I request a Reader/Cain fic? One where he lives at the bunker for some reason and she finds him interesting (because she loves history and he’s been around awhile) but when she tries to talk to him he brushes her off. When she asks why he says it’s because he wants/loves her but she deserves better, she says that she loves him too which leads to smut with a fluffy ending. Maybe he asks what she wants to learn about first? Thanks for your time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Type

Warnings: Language, smut

Fic:

“What about speakeasies, what were they like?” you ask, trying to get Cain to talk to you. In the months since he had moved into the bunker, you’d gotten a few stories out of him, but it was nothing compared to all of the questions you had for him. Cain told you that even though he was recovering from his latest murder spree, he was still dangerous and he used that as an excuse to push you away. He had lived through so much and you considered yourself a bit of a history buff, so of course you had a boatload of questions to ask him.

“Do you ever run out of questions?” Cain asks, brushing off your question yet again.

“Maybe I would if you answered a few of them,” you pout.

“Why do you even care?” he questions.

“I’m the curious type,” you answer, “I like learning, especially about history.”

“I’ve told you that you should stay away from me,” Cain warns yet again.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re dangerous,” you say, crossing your arms as you lean back in your chair, “But I deal with danger every day of my life, so what’s the real reason for brushing me off like this?”

“There is no other reason,” he says. His eyes avoid yours and you could tell he was lying; the look on his face gave him away.

“No?” you ask, leaning towards the table again, “Then why can’t you look me in the eyes and say that?” He looks up at you and cards a hand through his hair.

“I’m a danger to you,” he says, and there it is. He didn’t just say he was dangerous, oh no, he said he was dangerous to you. You had a feeling you knew why he was concerned about your welfare, but you wanted to hear it from his own lips.

“What are you so afraid of?” you ask, “Talking to me isn’t going to hurt me. Besides, what does it matter to you if you hurt me?”

“I want you,” he says quickly, his eyes fixed on your face to gage your reaction, “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Is that really what you’re afraid of?” you ask, not surprised by his answer.

“You’re not repulsed?” he asks in return.

“No, why would I be?” you question.

“I’m a monster,” he says, “I’ve killed countless people and I’m an old man while you’re so young. Everything I touch dies. You deserve better than an old washed up demon like me.”

“You may be a demon, but you’re not a monster,” you tell him, “Anyone who’s been through as much as you have is bound to make mistakes, but you’re trying to be good. Not many people can say that. Not to mention, I’d never fall in love with a monster.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Cain questions.

“What if I am?” you inquire, “I realize I’m not Collette, but …” Cain pushes his chair away from the table and stands to lean across the short distance, his lips meeting yours. Your eyes go wide for half a second before you ease into the kiss. You reach up and twist your fingers into his hair, tugging as you deepen the kiss.

“I love you,” he mumbles against your lips, “And because of that I don’t want to hurt you.” The table between you begins to become a nuisance so you stand from the chair and lift yourself up, crawling across the tabletop until your body is pressed against his.

“You won’t hurt me,” you mumble, “I trust you.” You shift so that your legs dangle over the tabletop, one on each side of Cain’s body. Your hands slip down to the hem of his shirt and your fingers press beneath the fabric, feeling the smooth, warm skin beneath the material. Cain quickly pulls his shirt over his head before his fingers move to the buttons of your shirt.

“I don’t understand why you would,” he says as he unbuttons the top button of your shirt.

“I’m not sure I understand it either,” you answer, “I just do.” Cain breaks the kiss and moves his lips to the newly exposed skin of your chest. His kisses move lower and lower on your body as he undoes button after button.

His hands reach around you and unhook your bra before pulling the straps down your arms. His pupils widen as he takes in your naked form. “I’m don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so beautiful,” he whispers.

“Shut up,” you say, rolling your eyes. You cup his face between your hands and bring his lips back to yours. Cain quickly breaks the kiss and his lips find your breasts. You moan his name as he leaves hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses against your breasts.

You twist your fingers into his hair again, pulling him close as he sucks one of your nipples into the wet warmth of his mouth. His hands press flat against your back as your back arches, pushing your chest against him. Cain’s tongue swirls around your nipple before he sucks on the hardened bud. Jolts of pleasure shoot through you and pool in your core, making you wet and needy.

“I want you,” he groans as his lips switch to your other breast. One of his hands slides down to your lower back and he slides you across the table, his arousal pressing against your core.

“Jesus, Cain, I want you too,” you moan.

“I don’t think my name belongs in the same sentence as Jesus’,” Cain chuckles.

“You know what I mean,” you groan. You trail your hands down his back and press them into his back pockets before pulling him tighter against you. He sucks your nipple hard before pulling away.

His lips move up to your shoulder, peppering kisses along your skin. “I need you,” he whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear. You groan and roll your hips against his, your panties becoming increasingly wet as his hard cock grinds against your core.

“Not here,” you answer, kissing his neck, “Bedroom.” Cain snaps his fingers and in an instant you find yourself lying back on your bed.

“Need you,” he groans again as he grinds his cloth covered member against you. You moan as your hands reach down to the button of his pants. Cain doesn’t waste any time. He snaps his fingers and the rest of his clothing disappears along with yours.

His hard cock springs free and it presses against your lower abdomen as he leans down above you. One of his hands wraps into your hair while the other cups your breast. “You don’t know just how long I’ve wanted this,” he groans, rocking his hips down against you, “Just how long I’ve wanted you.” Beads of precum drip from his tip and land against your skin.

“I want you too,” you say, “Please.” You lift your hips as you drag your fingernails down his back. Cain snaps his fingers, making a condom appear over his length.

“You’re sure you want this?” he asks one last time.

“Yes,” you moan, “For fucks sake yes. I want you inside me, please.” Cain groans as he presses his lips to yours again. He shifts and lines his cock up with your entrance, kissing you passionately as he pushes into you, filling you inch by inch. “Yes,” you moan as he sheaths himself completely inside you.

“So good,” he mumbles as he struggles to keep his hips still so that you can adjust to his size, “Just like I imagined.”

“So you’ve imagined this?” you ask, lifting your hips and encouraging him to move. He pulls back and thrusts forward, smiling as you moan his name.

“Once or twice,” he answers, thrusting again, you hum at his answer. You wrap a leg around his waist and draw him closer. His body slides against yours as he fills you again and again, brushing your g-spot with each thrust.

“Fuck that’s good,” you moan. You lift your hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Cain groans as you weave your fingers into his hair and tug as you drag your other hand down his back.

One of his hands twists into your hair while the other moves down to your hip, holding you against the bed. He shifts his hips before adopting a rougher, faster pace. “Cain!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach coils. The new angle has his cock hitting your g-spot perfectly with each stroke.

“Y/N,” Cain groans, his hand tightening around your hip. His thrusts become erratic, making your back arch off the bed.

“Please,” you beg. The knot in your stomach was so close to snapping. Cain’s lips meet yours, swallowing your moans as he gives you exactly what you need. You wrap your arms around him, your fingers digging into his shoulders as the pressure in your stomach builds to the breaking point.

Cain groans your name as his cock throbs inside you, sparking your orgasm. You cry out his name as your walls clamp down around him, dragging him over the edge with you. Cain grunts as his cock pulses and he spills himself into the condom. His thrusts slow and come to a stop as he kisses you deeply.

He continues to kiss you as he pulls himself from you, pulling you with him as he rolls to your side. You run your fingers through his hair and drape one of your legs over his as he pulls you flush against him.

“I love you Y/N,” he whispers.

“I love you too Cain,” you whisper back, “See, you didn’t have to be worried, you didn’t hurt me. So if we can do this without me getting hurt, we should be able to talk without me getting hurt right?” Cain laughs through his nose and trails his hand up and down your side.

“So,” Cain says, caressing your cheek, “What would you like to learn first?”


End file.
